Pociones y hechizos fallidos
by Hagastian
Summary: El trabajo de ambos es muy sencillo; crear hechizos y maleficios que utilizarán para dominar el mundo. Pero, para variar, algo sale mal. [Mormor] [Para la primera parte del Rally "The Game is On!" del foro I'm Sherlocked]


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible es de Conan Doyle. Sólo hago esto por diversión.

**Advertencias:** Nada mortal.

**Beta:** **Moniarty.** Gracias mi amor. También con la ayuda con el título.

**Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**•Pociones y hechizos fallidos•**

* * *

Crear es un proceso muy largo y agotador; que requiere que utilice no sólo la creatividad, sino también el ingenio y muchísimas veces, una cantidad de fórmulas y números que carecen de sentido y explicación. Es todo un universo de conceptos, movimientos y trabajo hasta que el día se extingue en las horas del siguiente y a veces más allá.

A Sebastian le encanta crear. Siempre le ha gustado inventar y experimentar hasta tener resultados nuevos de algo a lo que le ha puesto muchísimo esfuerzo. Hacer algo de la nada volverse interesante, útil y peligroso si no se sabe utilizar bien.

Por eso terminó allí, trabajando para (y con) el excéntrico hechicero Jim Moriarty.

* * *

El trabajo de ambos es simple y complicado como siempre sucede con la magia: ambos crean hechizos y maleficios que buscan hacer daño, destruir y si es posible, desmembrar en formas horripilantes a sus afectados. Pues sí, los dos gustan de crear magia oscura y siniestra, de esa que hace temblar a la gente buena en sus pesadillas.

Y son bastantes hábiles en aquello. Trabajan en conjunto, Sebastian crea los movimientos y Jim las palabras que mejor hacen fluir la magia, y luego es el encargado de distribuir sus hechizos en los bajos mundos, haciéndose conocidos y temidos. Un equipo siniestro y aterrador que en sus años de trabajo ya ha cosechado algunas muertes y mucha sangre en aquellas personas que han tenido la desgracia de encontrarse con ellos en un mal día o simplemente no estar de acuerdo con sus opiniones e ideales.

Porque si hay algo que ambos son, es ser magos oscuros.

_(Algunas noches de locura, después de realizar hechizos que salen increíbles y que quedan registrados en ese polvoriento libro de registro del rincón; Jim murmura a Sebastian en el oído que si siguen trabajando así, armando todo ese arsenal de destrucción, lograrán derrocar incluso al Señor Oscuro y ser ellos los dueños del universo._

_ —Tendría a Inglaterra a mis pies, Seb. A nuestros pies._

_Y el rubio le cree)._

Son muy buenos. No lo suficiente aún, para desgracia de ambos. Pues todavía siguen viviendo en una pequeña casa embrujada de las afueras de Londres; pero está bien, aún son bastante jóvenes, apenas llevan unos años graduados de Hogwarts y el sitio donde están es prometedor. Se concentran en su ascenso, en trabajar , en crear y destruir; llevándoles a tener la suficiente fuerza para ir lentamente armando un imperio (Jim es muy bueno en eso de crear contactos) y en obtener ganancias tanto económicas como materiales.

Su metodología está centrada en la práctica. Para después llegar al dominio.

* * *

Y es allí, donde un día, todo sale horriblemente mal.

* * *

Sucede un día normal, cuando Sebastian estaba probando el último hechizo que habían creado. Tenían un muñeco de pruebas en medio de la habitación y él estaba bajo la atenta mirada de Jim, a punto de lanzar el hechizo.

Se supone que su función es arrancar los ojos sin derramamiento de sangre.

Y cuando pronuncia las palabras, nada de eso ocurre.

Sólo hay una explosión, la sensación de ser tirado hacía atrás, chocar con algo y sentir que está flotando en medio del vacío antes de tocar algo sólido.

Y luego, la sensación de que algo fue horriblemente mal. Tan mal que cuando es consciente de sí mismo de nuevo, vomita de lo mareado que está.

¿Cómo sucedió eso?

* * *

—No entiendo que pudo haber ido mal.

Ambos están en otra habitación ahora, escondidos del mundo y de la luz del sol, para que nada pueda vislumbrar la abominación que les ha sucedido. Sebastian suspira, por enésima vez, mirando los brillos inexactos de las velas que alumbran el cuarto; ve a Jim pasearse por todos lados con una mueca muy extraña en su boca; que se supone es un gesto de indignación, pero que sólo parece que hubiera comido mucha azúcar y no supiera qué hacer con su rostro. Lo que probablemente sea cierto; piensa, con un amago de sonrisa, antes de ser interrumpido por un nuevo gemido frustrado de Jim (que suena desastrosamente tres octavas más bajas de lo que debiera de ser) y la mirada penetrante de éste.

Le sonríe, mostrando los dientes; él realmente está muy divertido con esto. Pero antes que Jim decida enterrarle la varita en un ojo o algo; le vuelve a explicar que no tiene idea de qué pudo haber ido mal. Así de mal. Se suponía que el rango de fallo sería que mínimo, uno de los dos perdiera un miembro, o un ojo, o quizás parte del cerebro; pero no que intercambiaran cuerpos.

—No me mires así. Mi rostro no es tan desfigurado como lo haces ver —regaña con la aguda voz de Jim, sintiendo extrañas la palabras dentro de su, ahora, boca—. No sé que pudo haber ido mal y supongo que sólo tenemos que trabajar en una solución. Espero que sea algo momentáneo. Si sigo mirándote hacer muecas raras en mi cuerpo, voy a golpearte. O golpearme. Cómo sea.

Llevan alrededor de una hora así, desde que vomitó estando dentro del cuerpo de Jim y la sensación de ver el mundo al menos cuatro metros más debajo de lo normal. El ahora rubio Moriarty, le gruñe algo en irlandés que suena inentendible y vuelve a dar paseos por toda la habitación, recitando fórmulas y pociones y un millón de soluciones mientras él simplemente está apoyado en la mesa, tocando y delineando las cejas de su cuerpo temporal. ¿Cómo se las ingenia para que sean tan perfectas? Piensa, ignorando completamente la verborrea de Jim.

Obviamente, éste se da cuenta de ello y le grita (lo que en su actual cuerpo genera una reacción muy…interesante) y él suspira, diciéndole que si se tranquilizara, podrían ver cómo solucionar esto.

—No entiendo cómo no estás histérico, Moran. No sé tú, pero realmente no quiero estar en tu cuerpo. Quiero mucho el mío.

—Oh no —dice, riéndose ridículamente—. Estoy curioso, pero realmente hay algo que me molesta. Soy un jodido gnomo, Jim. Peor aún, un maldito hobbit. ¿Cómo puedes ver el mundo así? Te pierdes de todo.

—Te recuerdo, Moran, que estoy en tú cuerpo. Puedo hacer cosas muy feas aquí si sigues hablando de esa forma.

Pero le sonríe, con una sonrisa de tiburón, así que Sebastian sabe que está todo bien; que ha logrado calmarlo un poco.

Al final, después de unas cuantas charlas más, deciden que deben buscar algún hechizo o crear algo que les ayude a regresar a la normalidad.

No tardan en ponerse a trabajar en ello, en dar pasos incómodamente ridículos, como si estuvieran ebrios al no saber coordinarse y en subir al cuarto donde todo pasó para comenzar a ver cómo solucionar esto.

* * *

Es muy extraño, si es sincero; estar en el cuerpo de Jim. Las posturas, las visiones, absolutamente todo se siente muy diferente a lo que está acostumbrado. Y aunque hace horas ha dejado de ser incómodo, sigue siendo extraño estar sentado en ese cuerpo, de esa forma y escribiendo en pergaminos soluciones, ideas, cualquier cosa que les ayude a volver.

Pero lo más extraño, es cuando Jim, con su voz, le habla. No porque suene raro oírse a sí mismo (que de hecho, es terrible y piensa que apenas vuelva a su cuerpo va a dejar de hablar para siempre. Nadie debería sufrir la tortura de escucharle. Ugh); sino porque el cuerpo de Jim reacciona a su voz, se vuelve maleable a veces. No se excita, pero siente la sensación cálida del agrado y el calor leve alrededor de las mejillas. De relajo. De placer.

_(Ellos a veces se besan, follan y se dejan querer en la oscuridad y sabe que Jim tiene algo para con su voz, pero sentirlo es algo totalmente diferente a ello)._

Piensa que puede sacar algo de provecho con ello.

Es por eso, que cuando comienza a atardecer y ninguna solución aparente está a la vista, se acerca a Jim y se sienta en sus piernas, con la sonrisa torcida que a él le gusta ver en el cuerpo de Jim; acaricia su cuello con las uñas y termina enredando los dedos en el cabello rubio, tironeando como a él le agrada que se lo tiren.

—Sé que lo has estado pensando toda la tarde.

Es lo único que dice, un susurro suave cerca de sus labios.

Jim, con una mirada electrizante en sus ojos azules, se ríe y se le erizan los cabellos del cuello cuando siente una mano deslizarse sobre la camisa que lleva y comenzar a tantear bajo la piel antes de besarlo.

Se siente increíble.

_(Es lo más extraño que han hecho jamás._

_Pero es sublime)._

* * *

Ambos se encuentran en el piso, en algo muy parecido a un abrazo; el momento después del éxtasis y las extrañezas de emociones. El silencio cómodo entre sus pensamientos y la sensación de quietud que podría arrastrarlos a dormir si así lo quieren.

Simplemente se dedican a conversar en murmullos sobre lo ocurrido, cómo fue tan extraño, tan increíble y maravilloso; como se siente para el otro y que si alguna vez aquello sale a la luz en el futuro, el otro estará muerto.

_(Y si alguna vez Sebastian vuelve a hacer bromas sobre hobbits, puede considerarse como un desmembrado)._

* * *

Al final, se quedan así durante dos días, donde se dividieron entre experimentos, pociones, hechizos y sexo. Ninguno puede decir que lograron dar con la solución, simplemente tras su método de experimentación y probar una y otra y otra y otra vez, lograron llegar a algo que los devolvió a sus cuerpos.

Hicieron por tres segundo la promesa que tendrían más cuidado para la próxima vez. Luego se rieron de esa tontería y su vida siguió en el curso de experimentar y crear hasta que el siguiente desastre los atacara.

—Aún tenemos que hacer este hechizo bien, Moran.

Sebastian, en su altura normal, su adorada y perfecta altura normal, sólo se ríe y le dice que sí. Que quizás esa tarde podrían intentar el hechizo con sus modificaciones de nuevo; que esta vez quizás si logre sacar los ojos como se debe.

—Si no funciona, tengo unos zancos guardados si termino de nuevo en tu cuerpo.

* * *

**Notas finales** ¡Gracias por leer! Esto fue realmente muy divertido de hacer. Soy un dorko con los xover con Harry Potter xDDD.

Se agradecen los comentarios y todo lo demás.

Besos c:


End file.
